Something
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: “Then tell me you love, so I can have one moment of happiness then you can make me forget this night ever happened.” Sasuke sighed in defeat and leaned in towards her. “I love you.” SasuSaku One-shot based on the song 'Something' by Escape the Fate


A/N: Based around the song 'Something' by Escape the Fate. Pairing: SasuSaku, no likey no readie. They maybe OOC since this is my first Naruto FF :] Helps to listen to the song while you read.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_So now you're running_

_It's hard to see clearly_

_When I make you angry_

_You're stuck in the past_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was running through the forest in nothing but her pajamas. It all started when she received a note twenty minutes prior telling her to meet at the training grounds where she took her first real ninja test. The note had been signed anonymous and she ignored her better judgment telling her to stay home, but who really listens to their subconscious nowadays? She skidded to a stop next to the three posts and she looked around it nervously and fidgeted regretting coming out here alone. She froze when hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ah…"

A clamped over her mouth and she began kicking and flaring about wildly.

"Sakura,"

She froze instantly knowing that voice, the voice that some how broke her heart every time her mind replayed it to her. Her heart was racing faster than a stampede of wildebeest and zebras. Her mind whirling telling her it was just a dream and she would wake up in disappointment like every other night. The hand dropped from her mouth and she was whirled around.

"Sa..su…ke…"

"It's me Sakura."

All words failed her, she wanted to scream at him for leaving, for breaking her heart. But she also wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

"You…why are you…here?"

"To tell you something before…I never get the chance."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see in due time."

"What's going to happen to you!?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

She pushed him away her chest heaving why does he always he keep things away from her! Why did he always keep his emotions hidden? He pissed her off sometimes. Her vision was blurry with tears of frustration, making it somewhat hard to see.

"Sasuke, you never tell me anything! Not when we were younger and not now either! _Please_! _I love you_!"

"Sakura, you can't be living in the past, you know we can never be. That we can never have a relationship."

She ran her fingers through her shoulder length pink locks. Her turquoise eyes looking into his grey-black ones. How can one man piss her off so much, even if she loved him? She brought her hand shakily to his cheek and spoke.

"I'll run away with you, we can start over somewhere else. I would sacrifice everything for you."

He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I know. That's why I wish sometimes that you would mean something to somebody else. I'm tired of breaking your heart."

Sakura had never seen him show this side before. She brought her other hand to his other cheek softly running her hand over it. His eyes opened meeting hers. He brought both hands up and grabbed both of hers, their fingers intertwining. He stepped back, but still held her hands.

"Sakura, we need to end this," he let go of her right hand pointed to himself and her. "It'll be easier for us. Then you can move on and start a family with someone else."

"Like who?"

"Like Nar--"

"Don't you dare finish that, you know just as well as I do that I have loved you since we were little."

"I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. That unlike every girl you didn't want me for my looks or to make yourself look good."

Sakura gave a weak but sad smile as she spoke.

"Then why? Why won't you accept it?"

"You're too good for me, too pure, you haven't done a single bad thing in your life."

"Yes I have,"

Sasuke paused before looking at her and spoke, holding back any surprise in his voice.

"Like what?"

"I-I…couldn't stop you from leaving. I couldn't supply you enough love to convince you to stay."

She began crying again and Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. As awkward as it was for him he did it anyways, he wasn't use to _this_ sort of thing. He felt guilty for putting her through so much pain and suffering. It was thanks to her that he had had some sort of love when he was younger, but as all young people he was stupid. Stupid to acknowledge it for his own personal gain. He was selfish, but he wanted to avenge his clan so he had to do what he did, if he had not killed Itachi and Orochimaru that she could have been killed by either one of them as his weakness. They would have done that to fuel the fire, but he was smarter and did joined Orochimaru ahead of time. But now he was not good enough for Sakura's good heart.

"That was never your fault, I had to leave, to get stronger, to avenge my clan…to protect you."

Her turquoise eyes looking into his and she honestly couldn't believe her ears, he also got stronger to protect her? Plain old Billboard Brow Sakura? He would betray her to protect her? That made as much sense as Naruto being smart, which didn't make sense. Why was he so damn confusing!

"T-to protect me?"

"Yes, you mean a lot to me, you made me realize that in order to make it through life you must have love. I didn't realize how much I needed it until you came into my life."

She felt like her heart might burst in excitement, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Is this all he needed to tell her though? He left to protect, that could never be together to make her switch from breaking to swelling in joy? His mood swings were going to end up giving her whiplash. She took matters into her own hands.

"But do you love me?"

Sasuke bit his lip and glanced away, feeling guilty to what he was about to say.

"I do."

"Then tell me you love me."

"I can't."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I already told you, I have broken your heart enough and I don't' want to do it again."

Sasuke was loathing himself for having to hurt her for the umpteenth time. But it had to be done for her sake. A clean break heals faster then a jagged one. Sakura grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye.

"Then tell me you love, so I can have one moment of happiness then you can make me forget this night ever happened."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and leaned in towards her.

"I love you."

Her eyes teared up but before she could do anything he kissed her. Her eyes went wide in shock before she fell into the kiss. When Sasuke pulled back, Sakura noticed she was becoming tired, of course he used some sort of anesthetics on her to knock her out. Before everything went complete black she heard Sasuke say something.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up and pressed her fingers to her lips and spoke in soft whisper.

"What a dream…it seemed so real…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_And now you wish that you meant something_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_And now wish that you met someone_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_Something to somebody else_

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Kinda suckish but that's okay, major OOC, but again that's okay. But I think I did alright for my first Naruto FF. Not my best work, but meh. Really sappy, I can tell you that much! Bye!


End file.
